


Home

by Altruistic_Computer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Anger, Angst, Drabble, Gen, General Audiences because the film basically was, Planet Destruction, Short, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altruistic_Computer/pseuds/Altruistic_Computer
Summary: Leia watches a planet die. Her home.
Kudos: 3





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt online.

The darkness lit up for a second and the destruction that followed sounded like the end of the world.

Silence. Just silence, it was the end of the world. Alderaan was destroyed.

Princess Leia of Alderaan looked into the dead eyes of Grand Moff Tarkin with a look that promised death, revenge. That monster destroyed my home, killed my family, killed everyone. When all hope died, anger, righteous anger but anger nonetheless was what kept her going. The rebellion would survive and they would fight, they would win. 

She would make sure, for Alderaan, at all costs they would win.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I posted on this website! Sorry if it was awful! I don't own Star Wars (obviously).


End file.
